Behind Closed Doors
by Zack2015
Summary: Luca tries to figure out what he truly is and ask for help from Liz, she notices how much he has changed and helps him to overcome this hurdle


Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
Rating:

WARNING: Shounen-ai

Genre:Romance  
Pairing: Luca Orlem x Liz Hart and also Luca Orlem x Elias Goldstein

Summary: Luca tries to figure out what he truly is and ask for help from Liz, she notices how much he has changed and helps him to overcome this hurdle

Luca Orlem was walking in the courtyard, when he spotted Liz Hart. Luca took out his comb and fixed up his hair and went over to her.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Luca Orlem asked her.

"Hey Luca, why did you call me that for?" Liz Hart asked, as she never heard him call her that, though she blushed.

"I am a tease you know." Luca Orlem pointed out, then took her hand gently and kissed the back of it.

"Well I know that, you flirt with all the girls. But now you flirt with me too." Liz Hart smiled a little.

"Can I get you anything, my lady?" Luca Orlem asked her.

"No I am fine." Liz Hart replied.

It seemed strange to talk with Luca Orlem like this, though Liz Hart watched him rather closely. There was only females out in the courtyard right now though and so far Luca hadn't gone to talk to the others. Then oddly... Elias Goldstein shown up and Luca seemed angered and walked off, but Liz Hart didn't understand this.

"Hi Elias." Liz Hart said, as she waved towards him.

"Hi, um... I guess he's going to ditch again." Elias Goldstein said as he gave a small huff.

"Yeah well you know how he is." Liz Hart chuckled.

"Um, so you want to get some ice cream?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he blushed.

"Sure!" Liz Hart said, as she took his hand, forgetting this was Elias here...

Elias Goldstein gave another blush, as they went to get ice cream. Though... in secret Luca Orlem watched them both as he sighed and frowned to himself. Liz Hart was happy and forgot that Elias always blushed super easily, plus... she was actually dating someone too.

"Thanks." Liz Hart told him.

"Your welcome." Elias Goldstein told her, as he started to eat his own ice cream.

That whole day Luca Orlem was mad, pacing about and worst of all... he actually came into the classroom this way after Liz Hart and Elias Goldstein finished their ice creams. Luca Orlem paced about the classroom too, as Liz Hart could tell he seemed more agitated then ever before! Liz Hart wondered what was up, so she told herself she will ask him after class.

"Luca... your in class." Professor Meruklova replied, once the bell rang for class to start.

"Of course I am." Luca Orlem mumbled then sat down on the ground.

Professor Merkulova just did the lesson for the day, even though Luca Orlem didn't take a seat at his own desk. It was slightly odd to see him sit on the ground like that, Liz Hart thought to herself, after the lesson and the class was over she went to talk to him in the courtyard since it was lunch time.

"Hey Luca, what is going on with you?" Liz Hart asked him.

"Not much, I got jealous before was all." Luca Orlem replied, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"With what?" Liz Hart soon asked.

Though this lunch time was very quiet, Elias Goldstein sat himself down at a table and sat alone. Luca Orlem gave Liz Hart a weird look, like if she should know.

"Huh?" Liz Hart then asked.

"I saw Elias buying you ice cream earlier." Luca Orlem pointed out.

"It was just a treat and besides I am kind of dating someone." Liz Hart answered.

"Oh yeah, who?" Luca Orlem asked, though oddly his gaze soon noticed Elias Goldstein sitting alone at lunch.

'Why does he have to be so cute? Not like he likes me back. Wait, did I just say that?' Luca Orlem asked himself in his mind, as Liz Hart stood there a moment. Then Liz Hart noticed his gaze and quickly nodded her head.

"Oh, why not go and tell him?" Liz Hart soon asked.

"What, I can never do that." Luca Orlem admitted.

"Be yourself, I am sure he will let you say what's on your mind." Liz Hart told him.

"I don't like him that way." Luca Orlem said, though truth was he did greatly.

"Go on." Liz Hart said, even pushing Luca a bit.

"Geez, what is with you today?" Luca Orlem asked.

Luca Orlem sighed more, then he noticed how upset Elias Goldstein looked, well to him he did. Luca Orlem carefully walked closer to the younger male, he didn't want to be shot down. But seeing that he came over here it might be like that.

"Hey, Elias." Luca Orlem replied, trying to act calm.

"Huh? What do you want?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he glanced up from his sandwich.

"Nothing really, just wondering how your doing." Luca Orlem said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am fine." Elias Goldstein pointed out.

"Doesn't really look that way." Luca Orlem replied.

"You can do better then that." Liz Hart said, as she walked over to them.


End file.
